


One Day

by cafeNjuice



Series: One Day [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeNjuice/pseuds/cafeNjuice
Summary: 或许他应该把西装也卖掉，得来的钱可以让他再撑一阵子，也可以拿出一部分借给哈利好叫他不要再做这种事了，当然，只是借而已。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989418
Kudos: 4





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> 麻瓜AU
> 
> 少爷德x男妓哈
> 
> ❗️underage sex
> 
> 我不拥有角色。

5.

哈利渐渐挣脱了梦境，那不太容易，但潜意识里他知道自己似乎还有事情要做，他隐约听到门口传来人们交谈的声音，这使他彻底无法继续睡觉了，他睁开眼睛，视线尚有些模糊。

哈利把丢在一边的眼镜戴好，起身去摸索桌子上的台灯，在他按下开关的那一刻，他的房门被人从外面打开了。

一丝不乱的金发、瘦削如刀刻般的尖下巴、剪裁得当的西装和那件眼熟的黑衬衫——

德拉科马尔福站在门口，那双冷淡的蓝眼睛此刻因震惊而圆瞪着。

“波特？”德拉科的声音里充满了难以置信。

逆光中，他本就修长的身型显得更加高大，他完全挡住了那扇小木门，把能够将哈利从窒息中拯救出来的氧气阻挡在外，哈利感到呼吸困难，他数不清今天是第几次有这样的感觉了，他甚至无法叫出眼前这个人的名字，他感到喉咙被某种无形的力量紧紧扼住，汹涌翻滚的情绪正在他瘦小的身体里横冲直撞，似乎就快要从泪孔里喷涌而出，他呆呆的仰望着德拉科，再一次感觉到如尘埃般渺小。

如果他真的可以变成一粒尘埃，然后顺着风的方向飘进大海就好了，这样他就不用面对接下来即将发生的事，无论那会是什么。

哈利只是不想在这种情况下见到德拉科，尤其是在他们刚刚拥有了一段称得上快乐的回忆之后，上帝作证作为一个该死的男妓他期望见到的最后一个人就是德拉科。操他的德拉科马尔福为什么总是要在一些哈利不希望见到他的时候出现？而当哈利想见他的时候，他又好像是从这个世界上消失了。

果然，幸运之神不会平白无故的眷顾哈利这种早已被神遗弃的小孩，哈利觉得自己应该想到的，幸运过后必将迎来毁灭性的不幸，倒霉才是他生活的常态。

德拉科凝视着床上那个缩成一团的身影，对方表现得像是希望他立刻关上门离开然后再也别出现那样。在看到瘫在一旁的那件十分眼熟的黑色夹克后，他眼中的震惊彻底褪去，取而代之的是一种暴烈的愤怒。德拉科无暇去思考自己为何会产生这样的情绪，他本就所剩无多的理智也燃烧殆尽了。

“所以，这就是你’最近太累了’的原因，因为每晚都要’工作’到半夜，这的确挺辛苦的，不是吗？波特，考虑到你的年龄，我得说我们大部分人都没有你这样崇高的觉悟，在我们还在为初恋和初夜这样幼稚的问题所困扰的时候你已经能够靠着出卖身体来赚钱了，你甚至都等不到自己成年，你就这么急不可耐的想要被人操吗？”

德拉科再次深吸了一口气，如果他不这样做，他将无法继续开口，快速蔓延的怒火已经快要烧毁他的语言中枢。

“哦，我想我得在这里代替高尔向你道歉，他关于’红灯区里的妓女也比哈利波特有点用处’的想法简直错的离谱，现在哈利波特用实际行动向我们证明了他自己就和红灯区里的妓女一样有用！”

哈利试图用把耳朵埋进膝盖里的方式来阻止自己听到那些话的做法是完全徒劳的，德拉科的话语是世界上最锋利的刀刃，它们总是能精准的插在哈利心上最容易受伤的那部分，哈利曾以为自己已经逐渐习惯对方的冷嘲热讽了，因为知道本质上那都只是少年的无心之过。

但这一次，哈利没办法告诉自己对方是没有恶意的，更糟的是，德拉科只是用一种残忍的方式陈述了事实。哈利无法反驳，他希望德拉科发泄完了他那些讽刺后就赶快离开，这样哈利就能够在剩下的夜晚里独自舔舐伤口。

然而，就像哈利今日早些时候阐述的那样，德拉科马尔福不会只是与自己擦肩而过然后消失在走廊尽头。他的存在是压垮哈利岌岌可危的生活的最后一根稻草。

“现在，脱掉你那该死的帽衫，哈利波特。”德拉科命令到，“是时候履行你作为妓女的义务了。”

“什么？”哈利呢喃着，还没有从悲伤中缓过劲来，他不知所措的坐在床上，发现德拉科已经关上房门并朝自己走来。

这间屋子实在太小了，走到床边只需要两秒钟的时间。哈利看着德拉科从口袋里掏出一把钞票，然后狠狠的把它们扔到他脸上。

哈利下意识的闭起眼睛，在眼镜的阻挡下，它们没有在哈利脸上留下什么痕迹，只是顺着他的身体散落在床铺上，还有一张滑进了哈利宽大的衣领。

德拉科冷哼了一声，目光追随着那张消失在哈利衣服里的钱币，仿佛能够穿透那层布料直接看到哈利赤裸的身体。

哈利为此涨红了脸颊。

“别装得像个处女似的，我们都知道你不是。快点脱光你的衣服好让我们来看看你有什么本事。或者你需要更多的钱？”

哈利不知道事情究竟还能变得多糟。两个小时以前，他还和德拉科并肩走在校园外铺满月光的小路上，他像所有那些情窦初开的少年一样因为不小心碰到喜欢的人的手而兀自心跳不已，他仍记得德拉科说“你穿的太少了”时语气中隐约的温柔，对方将身上唯一能御寒的外套披在他肩上而把自己暴露在冷风中。

现在，德拉科命令他脱光身上的衣服，并为了得到更多的碰触而付费。

诚然那些钱已经足以买下哈利一个晚上，但在除掉衣服之前，哈利必须先除掉自己多余的情感，否则他无法停止感到自己的心也像身体一样廉价，只需要一些钱就可以轻易买到。

他不能让这样的事情发生，因为除了这颗心以外，他再没有任何有价值的东西了。

哈利攥着袖口的手指紧紧收拢又松开，他努力封闭着自己的情感，感谢之前所有的经历，这对他来说并不是全然做不到的。

然后他抬起头，用那双不再闪烁的绿眼睛直直望着德拉科，并缓慢的脱光了身上的衣服。

“如你所愿，马尔福。”

德拉科的呼吸声随着每一件衣服的剥落而愈发粗重起来，拥挤的空间里，哈利的每个动作都被无限放大。

直到哈利脱掉了最后一件内裤，橘色灯光笼罩在他完全赤裸的身体上，将他的肌肤染成柔软的蜜色。德拉科吞咽着口水，无法将视线从眼前完美的躯体上挪开，目光凝成的画笔如有实质般一寸一寸扫过哈利的裸体，从凹凸有致的锁骨到胸前樱桃般可爱的乳首，再到平坦的小腹，黑色的毛发和其下尚未勃起的性器...直到德拉科看到哈利敞开的双腿间那些已经变得黯淡的情欲痕迹，他的双眼立刻被重新燃烧起来的怒火覆盖了。

“我向来知道你寡廉鲜耻，但也没想到你不要脸到了这个份上。”德拉科骂道。

“不是你叫我脱光的吗？还是你希望我穿着什么在做爱的时候，比如你的衬衫？”

德拉科的脑海中自发涌现出哈利波特全身赤裸只穿着一件黑色衬衫坐在他身上的画面，他感到自己更硬了，这个主意的确很有吸引力，但他还是对哈利说：

“不，别想我再让你穿我的任何一件衣服，想到你身上不知道沾过多少别人的精液我就觉得恶心的要吐了，如果我待会硬不起来，那也挺正常的，毕竟我不喜欢用别人用过的东西。”

“那就拿着你的钱滚蛋！”哈利咆哮着，有一瞬间无法再假装自己毫不在乎，他抓起那几张散落在床上的钞票然后用力的将它们甩在德拉科的胸前，同时狠狠推了他一把。

由于屋子里的空间十分有限，德拉科只是后退了一步便被身后的椅子绊倒了，他下意识的去拽哈利还没来得及收回的手，然后两人双双摔倒在铺着暗红色厚地毯的地板上，发出“咚”的一声闷响。

哈利摔在了德拉科身上，他的眼镜从鼻子上滑落，右手小臂仍被对方抓在手里，重力使他们紧密相贴，没有一丝缝隙，哈利发觉有个坚硬的东西正抵在自己的小腹上——

“我想，你不用担心自己会硬不起来了。”哈利呢喃道。

德拉科的脸上浮现出可疑的红晕。那一定是因为这里太热了而我还穿了这么多！德拉科在心里为自己辩解。

然后他感到自己胯下正胀得发疼的硬物被一只手掌覆住了，那只手隔着他的西装裤试探性的向下按了按，他不争气的小兄弟立刻兴奋的在他的裤裆里弹跳了一下作为回应。

房间里弥漫着一阵诡异的沉默。

半晌，德拉科咬牙切齿的声音打破了这阵静默：“波特，可以从我身上起来了吗？我快被你压扁了。”

哈利哦了一声，如梦初醒般从德拉科身上爬了起来，他下意识的道歉：“对不起..”然后像是突然回想起方才两人之间的剑拔弩张，又快速的闭紧嘴巴不发一语了。

德拉科的脸色同样不怎么好，此刻他只觉得心烦气躁热的快要爆炸，于是他一把甩开西装外套又把衬衫扯开了几颗扣子，胸膛暴露在空气里让他感觉稍微好一些了，但被裤子束缚住的阴茎依旧难受的要命。

干脆一不做二不休，德拉科想着，一把将哈利推到床上然后自己也靠了过去，解开了裤子的拉链。

“别磨蹭了，既然我都硬了，这都怪那些该死的西班牙饮料——总之，快点来做你应该做的。”

哈利不知道德拉科口中的西班牙饮料是什么，他还没什么机会去吧台那边，但鉴于他们这里是家夜店，而他还是个未成年男妓，那么出售一些含有违禁药品的饮料似乎也十分合情理。

哈利没再多说什么，房间里浑浊的空气也使他燥热不已，他无暇再去管心底的那些复杂情绪，他只是扒下德拉科的内裤然后闭上眼含了进去。

只要闭上眼别去看他就好了。哈利对自己说道。

德拉科的阴茎已经完全勃起了，它坚硬且滚烫，几乎要灼伤哈利贴在柱身上的舌头。

哈利先是吐出去一部分，仅仅用嘴唇包裹住硕大的头部并用舌头来回扫过渗出前液的小孔，不知是不是心理作用，哈利觉得德拉科的味道尝起来似乎不算糟。

德拉科因为哈利突如其来的动作呆住了，他有些茫然的看着埋首在他胯间的那个黑发少年，对方正用自己那对看起来十分柔软的红唇吸吮着他的性器，在马眼被舌尖扫过的瞬间强烈的快感将德拉科的意识拉了回来，他所能做的便是跟随自己的欲望将阴茎狠狠捅进少年的喉咙。

哈利毫无防备的被对方劈开了口腔，硬物抵住喉管的感觉绝对称不上好，他感到短暂的窒息，这让他的喉咙下意识的收缩得更紧了。

德拉科的呻吟声从上方传来，哈利感到对方揪住了他的头发，并开始在他的嘴里横冲直撞。

哈利只能尽量张大嘴巴、打开喉管，以便德拉科能够顺利在他的口中进出。

这样持续口交了一会儿，德拉科放任了高潮的到来，精液打在哈利的口腔内壁上，由于射精时间较长，德拉科没有及时把阴茎抽出去，哈利的嘴巴被塞住，无法吞咽的津液混合着一些白精顺着他的下巴滴落，其余一大部分精液都被直接射进了哈利的食道。

当德拉科终于从高潮的余韵中恢复过来并抽出阴茎，濒临窒息的无力感使哈利一头栽倒在了床上，咳嗽着试图缓解喉咙的不适。

德拉科意识到哈利吃掉了他的精液，这让他升出一股奇特的满足感。他欣赏着对方躺倒在深灰色被单里的白皙身体，红苹果般颜色诱人的双唇，下巴上流淌着的属于自己的精液和竭力起伏着的胸膛，一切都美得像幅画。

德拉科注意到，哈利的阴茎也呈现出半勃起的状态，只是因为一场口交。

德拉科脱掉了衬衫和裤子，赤裸着爬到哈利身上，他一手去掰哈利的下巴，用食指抹掉那里沾着的一滴精液然后把它送进张阖着的双唇里，另一只手顺着腹部向下滑进了哈利的腿间。

哈利小声呻吟着，对于德拉科的动作显得无力抗拒。

德拉科玩了一会他的舌头和性器，恶劣的把两只手上的粘液抹在哈利的屁股上。

他又硬了。

哈利显然也感觉到了，他依旧躺在那里，双眼失焦的望着前方，过度使用后的喉咙里发出嘶哑的声响，

“你要继续吗？”

德拉科挑了挑眉，“当然，我还没尽兴呢。”

“那么，如果你不想弄得血迹斑斑的话，你最好还是去买些套子和润滑剂，当然如果你想用血做润滑那就当我没说。我想你还是需要套子的，毕竟就像你说的，你不喜欢用别人用过的东西，虽然我之前的客人都会戴套但以防万一..不过如果你懒得下楼的话，不戴套也、呃，我想我们都没有什么病所以如果你不想戴的话我也勉强可以——”

哈利剩下的话消失在德拉科的掌心里。

德拉科发觉自己没办法再继续听哈利说下去了，关于以前的客人、血、生病之类的东西，他感到双眼酸涩的难以忍受，他不知道哈利为什么要跟他说这些，允许他不戴套的那部分，即使他没有跟别的妓女或妓男上过床他也知道不戴套和内射是嫖娼的大忌，哈利为什么要说他可以不戴套，不可以，他不可以这么说...

“德拉科？”

哈利不确定的喊道，推了一把他仍放在自己嘴上的那只手，翻身坐起来。

德拉科回过神来，有些狼狈的躲闪着哈利的目光。他从门口的地板上捡起那个画满爱心的手提袋，把里面的东西一股脑倒在床上。

“进来之前那个老板娘给我的。”

“噢，看起来挺齐全的。”

哈利从那堆东西里拿出一盒避孕套递给德拉科，又拿出一支润滑剂，还剩下一只粉色的椭圆形跳蛋、一根连着肛塞的兔子尾巴和一对兔耳朵。

哈利看了看那些东西又悄悄瞥了瞥德拉科，后者盯着那个兔尾巴的表情就像哈利盯着大乐透。

德拉科拿起了兔尾巴和兔耳朵，然后兴致勃勃的看着对面的哈利。

哈利僵硬的点点头，“好吧，我、我去楼下找个房间洗个澡然后把这玩意弄进去，你可以在这等我一会儿吗？”

“好吧，快点回来。如果十五分钟以后我没有见到你，我就去楼下挨个房间敲门问他们有没有看见哈利波特。”

哈利翻了个白眼然后快速的穿好衣服，把润滑剂和兔子尾巴塞进兜里跑出了房间。

-tbc


End file.
